Moving On Now
by bureas
Summary: Crystal wants to forget so badly about what he did to her, but her brain won't let her. Will she ever be able to move on...? CrystallineJadeShipping and ex-MangaQuestShipping.


_(Kay...Now, THIS one isn't so much of a crack shipping. I'm sure there's hints somewhere...LOL anyway, this is a CrystallineJadeShipping(GreenxCrystal) songfic with ex-MangaQuestShipping. Don't get me wrong, I love MangaQuest, but I also started liking CrystallineJadeShipping recently. XD Anyway, the song in this story is "Easy Breezy" by Hikaru Utada. You should listen to it, it's a good song. (AGH SUCKY TITLE)_

_Disaclaimer: I don't own pokemon or "Easy Breezy" by Hikaru Utada. I'd be freaking rich if I owned either, I assure you.)_

**Moving On Now**

Crystal walked down the streets of Goldenrod City with a glazed stare that was focused at the ground. She was heading to the special lab Professor Oak had established there and get to her normal work. But, she wasn't focused on that at all. She hadn't been focused on anything lately. She heard laughing and giggling from a man and woman and lifted her head up. Sitting on a bench was a young couple who were now kissing passionately. A stinging pain hit her heart and she walked as quickly as she could so she couldn't see them anymore. It only reminded her of things she didn't want to remember.

_~I still remember the ways that you touched me~_

Crystal hugged herself tightly as the unwanted memories played in her head anyway. It had been seven days since Gold broke her heart into a million pieces. She knew that because she was still counting. She had yet to recover, yet Gold was the complete opposite. Of course, why would he be sad? He's the one who broke up with her and got together with her cousin, Kotone, the same day.

_~Now I know I don't mean anything to you~_

She bit the inside of her cheek as she rounded a corner of a building and continued on.

_~You're Easy Breezy and I'm Japaneesy~_

He was Gold, the delinquent who had no future ambitions and had nothing better to do than gamble and spend endless time on flirting. On the other hand, she was Crystal, the girl who excelled in both capturing pokemon and the information on them. She was known all over for her all over for her accomplishments. Gold's "accomplishments" weren't anything that could be considered great.

_~Soon you'll mean exactly nothing to me~_

She was slowly moving on, though. She had burned every picture with him in it, tossed everything he ever gave her out or gave it away, and deleted his scent from anything she owned. It might've been considered insanity by anger, but she just wanted to be so thorough she'd forget him completely.

_~And that means...~_

She had turned another corner and started walking past a cafe. Ever since she had started working at the lab here, it had become a routine for her to look into the cafe as she walked past. She did look inside-only to be met with a terrible scene: Gold sitting at a table as he laughed and talked away to Silver.

She froze at the sight of him. How could he be so carefree?

She wasn't good at reading lips, but she was able to make out atleast one word. That word happened to be her name. He was talking about her. And he was laughing.

_~You look stupid, telling your friends how you got the best of me~_

He thought it was funny. He was probably telling the redhead how fun it was to manipulate her and break her heart, and how willingly she had given herself up to him. If people could die with negetive mental thoughts, Gold probably would of.

_~I intended to share the pleasure only~_

Gold finished what he was saying with a grin, which made Silver shake his head in dissapointment and turn his head away to look outside. Seeing Crystal, his eyes widened, causing Crystal to unconciously take a slight step back. Gold followed his best friend's gaze, and his eyes widened ever so slightly at her as well. After a few seconds, he gave a grin and waved cutely as if he never did a thing.

Crystal held in the breath she took in to try and keep herself from crying before she ran off, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

_~Now I look stupid~_

"Stupid Gold, stupid Gold, stupid Gold..." Crystal repeated under her breath. She choked out a sob under her heavy breaths. "Stupid me..."

_~We're living in a world with alot of pressure~_

She had enough. She had been through enough heartache. Th last thing she wanted was anymore of the stares, and the pitying glances from the people who had heard Gold's story. It wasn't helping any to make her forget.

_~It's quite unneeded to put such pressure on me~_

Crystal ran into Professor Oak's lab and slammed the door behind her with a little too much strength, causing the slam to echo through the room. She stood there, breathing heavy to catch her breath as it played again for the millionth time.

"Why won't it just stop playing in my head..." she said outloud, holding a hand over her mouth. "I can't keep being this way."

* * *

><p>Gold came up from behind Crystal and hugged her gently, his arms wrapped around her waist.<p>

Crystal's blushed as she squirmed. "G-Gold! I'm serious!" she stammered.

Gold laughed. "Ah, come on, Crys. It'll be fun." he reassured her.

_~You came and went and left my house like a breeze just passing by~_

"I-I..."

"Whadya say?"

"...Only...With you, Gold."

"I knew you couldn't refuse, Crys." Gold said in an utterly seductive voice.

* * *

><p>"Gold...?" Crystal said almost shyly through the phone, addressing the boy on the other end.<p>

_~Hello, Goodbye~_

"You haven't called me for three days since that night.." she blushed as she remembered. "And I just called to ask why."

She heard Gold give an exasperated sigh into the phone. "Look, Crys, I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, but couldn't get to it. You see, we're finished."

She froze, her eyes widened in shock as she squeezed the phone. "...What?"

_~You left a note saying "Twas nice stopping by"~_

"Yea, well, it was fun while it lasted. I guess we're done playing, you know? Gotta find someone new to play with, I guess." Gold tried to explain in almost monotone.

"Y-You're lying...! You said that you loved me...Gold-"

"Well, not anymore I guess, Crystal." he interrupted. "I'll see ya around."

_~I should've never let you inside~_

And with that, he hung up the phone. Crystal cried for three hours, clutching the phone in her hands as tightly as she could as she did so.

* * *

><p>"Crystal," called out a female voice. "How long are you going to stand there so idly?"<p>

Crystal snapped her gaze up to meet a pair of metallic golden eyes. Standing in front of her, wearing a labcoat over her outfit which was composed of knee high pink boots with a matching skirt and average long sleeve black shirt, was Platina. She was Crystal's coworker this summer because her family were visiting Johto while living in thier summer home just outside of Goldenrod. Her eyes stared blankly at Crystal, showing practically no emotion.

"Oh..Platina..." Crystal said, eventually able to even out her breathing out. "Do you need something?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working on seperating the most recent pokemon you caught by type?" Platina recalled, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course..." Crystal agreed in monotone as she slung a labcoat of her own around her and went to her desk. That didn't stop her from thinking about Gold, though, much to her complete dissapointment.

_~Easy Breezy, do you wistle to hide that you're feeling lonely?~_

She had that feeling. That feeling that as she sat here, Gold was out finding some other girl to flirt and mess with. While breaking the heart of his previous girl in the process, of course.

Crystal turned to her left to grab another pokeball to sort and noticed Platina staring at her out the corner of her eye. She averted her gaze as soon as she blinked and continued on with her work, though. The young capturer lowered her eyes to her feet as she turned back to her desk. So even Platina knew...

_~How do I breath with all this pressure on me?~_

* * *

><p>"Crystal! What the hell are you doing? Why're you throwing my stuff in the trash?" Gold yelled as pulled his belongings out of said girl's trashcan.<p>

"Why not?" she returned in the same volume. "It's where thier owner belongs!"

_~Easy Breezy, when you wrestle you know that you hurt somebody~_

"It was bound to happen eventually! Who'd ever truly love a girl like you anyway?"

Crystal answered by throwing a brick near her front door at him. Gold managed to duck before it hit him as he grabbed the rest of his things and started walking away.

"This must be one of the reasons why people said they hate the way you are." Gold muttered as he left.

She kept her strong posture until he was well out of sight. When he was gone, she sighed and looked down at her feet.

_~How do I breath with all this pressure on me~_

They were right, weren't they?

* * *

><p>It was eight o'clock when Platina set up her things and gave one last look at Crystal who was still going strong. "I shall be retiring for the night, Crystal." she declared. "Are you going to stay?"<p>

Crystal looked at Platina briefly before giving a curt nod. "Yea...Just fifty more to do, I'll be fine. I'll lock up the lab when I'm done, don't worry." Crystal answered.

Platina nodded back as she left and closed the door behind her. Atleast now Crystal could finally work in peace from everything.

...Save from the memories in her head that were still playing, despite her mental plea to make them stop.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, Gold." Crystal whispered with a dreamy smile on her face as she stood on her front porch.<p>

_~You came and went and left my house like a breeze just passing by~_

Gold gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before flashing his usual grin. "See you later, Crys." he answered then walked away.

She nodded. "Goodbye." she repeated under her breath.

She should've added 'forever' to that last sentence that day.

_~Konnichiwa, Sayonara, Twas nice of you to stop by~_

* * *

><p><em>~Would it amuse you if I told you that I...~<em>

Crystal dropped the pokeball on her desk and stood up, starting to walk back and forth with her hands on her head. "Shut up." she growled to herself.

_**"Ahahaha! Come on, Crys! Push those sexy legs of yours and catch up to me or we'll be late for the party!"**_

_~I still remember the ways that you touched me~_

"Hey. Crystal." A strong male voice called out, snapping her out of her trance.

Crystal blinked and turned, seeing someone she didn't really expect to see: Green Oak. Why would him, of all people, be here?

Green stared at her with his usual blank, uncaring stare. Anger started to boil inside of her. She had had enough of everyone staring at her already!

"I know, Green! Gold used me, got what he wanted, and broke me to pieces! I know! You don't need to remind me! Everyone else has done enough of that, thank you!" Crystal shouted.

_~Now I know I don't mean anything to you~_

"You don't have to stare at me with that pity look! I know, I, Crystal, shouldn't of decided to like a person like Iold and I was stupid to!" she continued.

_~You're Easy Breesy and I'm Japaneesy~_

"Really, Green-"

"Arceus, Shut up, Crystal." he interruped.

"What?"

The brunette didn't say anymore as he grabbed Crystal's arm and pulled her to him, kissing her full on the lips. Her eyes grew wide in shock as he pulled away a few seconds later and her close to his chest.

"I'm not here to pity you. Why the hell would I do that?" Green said to her, almost offended. "Idiot, I'm not like the others. You can move on, stupid."

"I-I, uh..."

She heard him scoff. "Why would I give pity to the girl I've wanted since the first time I talked to her, anyway?"

He looked down to meet her sky blue eyes, her face turning red. He couldn't help but give a smirk. She looked too cute like that. He leaned down and kissed her again, which surprisingly, she returned.

_~Soon you'll mean exactly nothing to me. Does that mean anything to you?~_

Green gave a slight smile as he kissed Crystal's forehead, who's face seemed to flush even more. "You can forget about him now, Crystal."

_~She's got a new microphone~_

Crystal stared at him and almost started crying again as she hugged the man in front of her tightly, her face buried in his shirt. "Thank you, Green..." she whispered.

_~She doesn't need you anymore~_

**END.**

_(This was my first songfic, ya know! I worked so damn hard on this... *fist pumps to self* And I'm rpoud of it! No matter what anyone says! Hope you guys'll think the same. See ya later! (And don't kill me, MangaQuestShippers! xD) Ah yea, Crystal might seem "OOC" to you guys (maybe). I made her like that because to me it seems like Crystal is the kind of girl who wouldn't really get in a relationship unless she realy truly cared, and if that person broke her heart, well, the rest is self-explanitory I believe.)_


End file.
